creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation Universe Manager/Walkthrough
'Creation Universe Manager 'is a 2005 management video game released for the PC. Below is the walkthrough for both single player modes. An extra mode is available on the regular release that automatically completes the park without having to watch, and as an update. Walkthrough (Casual Memories) At first you choose to be either male or female. If you choose male, you got to choose either Guyish Central, Drillimation Central, or Mametchi's GotchiWorld. If you choose female, you got to choose Magical Land. Females can conquer male worlds if they conquer female worlds, and vice versa is for males. For males, if your first level is Guyish Central, then the second will be Drillimation Central, and the third will be Mametchi's GotchiWorld. If your first level is Drillimation Central, then the second will be Guyish Central, and the third will be Mametchi's GotchiWorld. If your first level is Mametchi's GotchiWorld, then the order is reversed if looking from Guyish Central. For females, the level order is always the same. Male For females who have conquered Magical Land, Camp PB&J Otter and Touhouland, the following levels in this order are levels four, five and six. Guyish Central (level one) You meet with an empty area of Guyish Central and the first day is Monday. It is 0:00 (midnight). Your first task is to place 4 rides in their own areas, which are represented by green 32x32 squares. You start with $5,000,000. The first ride you place is the 360° Fun Slide. The first 4 rides cost $0, which means they are free. After placing, you will earn $500,000 and then you go and place the following rides: *Get Dizzy and Spinny! *Zorbing on Flat *Toddler Race *Blue HQ You can put one-by-one or same time. Each of them on the bulleted list, are free and they will get you to earn $500,000 for the construction. Wait till Sunday, 0:00. Your cash will be $7,500,000 after putting 5 rides. Then your task is to invite workers. It is best to invite Pat Mat and Mr. Loopsy. $200,000 will be subtracted from your cash list. ($7,300,000) Your next week begins with the following rides to build: *360° Blue Ship *360° Fun Slide *Control The Ship *Shiparty *Lift then Fall *Ultrafast Metro All of them in this bulleted list cost $10,000. Your cash will be $7,220,000 but as each one for construction finish gets you earning a million dollars, it will climb up to $15,220,000 dollars. On the second Sunday, you will get a piece of news that 8 people on the Ultrafast Metro got injured. Search your library for first aid kits. There are 10 of them at start, and there will be 2 after you give them to those injured. After you do that, you are at half of Guyish Central fully completed, allowing you to advance to Drillimation Central. Then, start building those attractions: *Dizzy Spinner Revolter 720° *Shooting Gallery *Backstream *Wallholder *Obstacle Treadmill *Baggy Ground All of those cost a million bucks! Your cash will revert to $9,220,000 dollars, but each one will get you earn $10,000,000 and then your cash becomes almost $70 million! Then you got two tasks to do: #6 of people got injured #Plan a talk at the office The office is located on southwest of Guyish Central. Before you do the first task, you have to get 4 first aid kits (before that there are only 2 in your library); each one costs $10,000. After you buy them, give to those injured. The talk at the office requires you to invite costumed people to the talk, but to put their costumes off. You will earn $10,000,000 after the talk ($79,140,000) and then you build these attractions: *Blue City *Bandit Plane *Creation Boxing *Orblue Line *Push the Heaviest *Creation Stadium *A giant blue-colored clock *Paint Shaker *The Panorama Subway *Dimension 2 These will take you to subtract 11,000,000 dollars from your cash, but as it is high, it wll climb up to 88,140,000 dollars. All of them combinely will take about 12 days to build. After that you completed Guyish Central and you are now moving to Drillimation Central. Drillimation Central (level two) At your cash of $88,140,000, you will have to pay $50,000,000 to move to Drillimation Central. Your cash will be $38,140,000. You start off with these attractions. *Mr. Driller Namtendo Blast *Konata Izumi and the Escape from King Empty Jay *Drillimation Studios *The Drill Stuff *Dueling Drillers All of those cost $10,000 ($2,000 per one attraction, your cash becomes $38,130,000), but you will earn two million dollars which becomes $40,130,000 dollars. Then, you will get three pieces of news: #A person gets injured #Dueling Drillers breaks down Get to a store to buy a first aid kit. Then, restart the construction and your cash will end up $40,108,000, but this time you don't earn construction bonus since it is a reconstruction. After that, you got to build the following rides: *Konata Izumi and the Magical Journey *King Empty Jay's Lair *Wataru Waitery *Game Center *Leopold's House *Driller House *Drive with Wataru *Mr. Driller's Drill Lasers *Drillimation's Sprite Makeup Show *The Drillimation Cafe *Drillimation 4D *Drillimation Arcade House *Star Trigon: The Ride *Lucky Star Kingdom It is recommended that you build one-by-one. You will not receive news until you complete all of the list and then your cash will be subtracted to $36,770,000 without bonuses. You just completed Drillimation Central but you have to do these tasks based on the news: #Ten people got injured #Change in order, got to swap places For the first task, get ten first aid kits and give to those people. For the second one, the affected are Leopold's House and Driller House. You got to swap their places at the park, but you can do it instantly - since there is no need to get reconstructed! You just completed Drillimation Central, but you have made lack of money in order to go to Mametchi's GotchiWorld. We recommend you to do this: #Hire a person to get bonuses for you. It'll be time-confusing since you got $36,670,000 and $40,000,000 is required to conquer the GotchiWorld. Mametchi's GotchiWorld (level three) Before conquering the GotchiWorld, it's better recommended that you sell everything unneeded from your library. This includes a compass (you will earn $1,000,000 for selling this) and unneeded first aid kits (you will earn $1,000,000 if you sell ten of these). Your cash becomes $38.7 million, but it is recommended that you go back to Drillimation Central and get construction bonus of $20,000,000. This means you have enough money to conquer the GotchiWorld. Your starting cash is $18,670,000, and your first start is to build these ten locations: *Tamagotchi: Mametchi Mayhem *Meet and Greet with Mametchi and Friends *The TamaStore *Mametchi's Go-Coaster *In Search of KuroMametchi *Tamagotchi LIVE! *The KuroMametchi Jalopy *GotchiCade *Guyish Subway *KuroMametchi's Light-And-Seek *Chamametchi's Shooting Gallery These will get you earn $11,000,000 for completing them ($29,670,000), but you are getting two tasks for completion: #Five people got injured #A robbery occurs #A boy got lost To do the first task, get five first aid kits. For the second task, hunt the robber with a magnifying glass you got in your library. Once found, click on the robber then he will be caught. After that, find a phone in your library and type either "9-1-1" or "1-1-2". The operator will respond to you. After that, the police will arrive and the robber will be arrested, getting to you earning $20,000,000 ($49,620,000). For the third task, in a map of Mametchi's GotchiWorld, a red dot is located in the north of Tamagotchi LIVE! and this indicates the boy lost. Click on it. Send the security center as you found the spot and rescue him. You will earn $10,000,000 ($59,620,000). After you complete these tasks, you will have to build these rides: *Carousel of Friends *Mametchi's House *Elevator Madness *Invention Central *KuroMametchi's Lonely Wolf *Oyajitchi's Revenge *Tamagotchi 4D *TamaInn Subway *Mametchi's Fight-A-Bunga *Guyish Observation Tower *The Most Advanced Tamagotchi Ride Ever Made *Mametchi's Giant Stadium *KuroYork *Another giant clock in Mametchi's color It's recommended you build one-by-one. Then, after that, you will have to pay $3,840,000 for the construction ($55,780,000). You conquered Mametchi's GotchiWorld, and it's time to conquer female worlds. Female : For males which are conquering the worlds below, the rules apply the same as for females except starting cash is different. For males who have conquered Guyish Central, Drillimation Central and Mametchi's GotchiWorld., the following levels in this order are levels four, five and six. Magical Land (level one) You meet with an empty area of Magical Land and it is 0:00 (midnight). Your first task is to place 4 rides in their own areas, which are represented by green 32x32 squares. You start with $5,000,000. The first 4 rides cost $0, which means they are free. After placing, you will earn $500,000 and then you go and place the following rides: *The GoCoaster *Hall of the Mirrors *Fazbear's Fright *The Blade Alley Maze You can put one-by-one or same time. Each of them on the bulleted list, are free and they will get you to earn $500,000 for the construction. Your cash will be $7,500,000 after placing those rides. Then your task is to invite workers. It is best to invite Pat Mat and Mr. Loopsy. $200,000 will be subtracted from your cash list. ($7,300,000) Your next week begins with the following rides to build: *Space Adventures *It's a Happiest Place on Earth *Block Obby *The Creation Pirate Ship *Pearl Harbor: The Ride *Orange Driver *Princess Peach's Castle All of them in this bulleted list cost $10,000. Your cash will be $7,240,000 but as each one for construction finish gets you earning a million dollars, it will climb up to $15,240,000 dollars. On the second Sunday, you will get a piece of news that 8 people on the Ultrafast Metro got injured. Search your library for first aid kits. There are 10 of them at start, and there will be 2 after you give them to those injured. You conquered Magical Land and you go to conquer Touhouland. Touhouland (level two) You just entered Touhouland, but as the construction needs to be short, you got to build these attractions: *Mima's Evil Collider *Cirno's Cold Castle *Sanae's Mountain of Faith Carousel *Clownpiece's Worm of Heat These cost you $240,000 for each one, so that your cash will be exactly 15 million dollars. After that, you will get a piece of news of two injured. Give them your other 2 first aid kits. After that, you build these attractions: *Hatate and Parsee's Adventure Coaster *Eirin Yagokoro's Rock Climber *Junko's Evil Blaster *Marisa: The Mirror Maze *Reimu's FunHouse *Touhoushop These cost you $6,000,000 to be done without construction bonuses! But you might require them for Camp PB&J Otter. Your cash will be $9,000,000, but you didn't conquer Touhouland due to something: an injury. Get a first aid kit ($10,000) and give it. Then you conquered Touhouland. Camp PB&J Otter (level three) This is the last level for females and level six for males. Your cash is $8,990,000. You got to build these attractions: *The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter *Butter Otter's Playful Area *Aunt Nanner's Babbleberry Bakery *The PB&J Otter Merry Go Round *Pinch's Fun Swings These cost you totally $600,000 ($8,390,000). After that, you got to cure 10 injured. Get ten first aid kits ($8,290,000 is your cash) and then give to those affected. After you do this, you build these attractions: *Jelly Otter's Gift Shop of Goodies *Peanut Otter's Nice and Delicious Restaurant *TGB1's Crazy Rock Climb *Noodle Dance Party with PB&J Otter! *The PB&J Otter Live! *Ootsie's Bumping Logs (This is the same as Bumper Cars) *Munchy's Munching Snacks Attractions will cost you totally $80,000 ($8,310,000 is your cash), but a talk can earn you $2,000,000. Both This section applies to males and females who complete all male and female worlds. World of Igor the Mii (level seven) For males and females, you got to earn your cash as 100,000,000 dollars is totally required for everything! Your first task is to build these locations: *Igor and Friends at Mummy Trouble *Igor and Pingy's Splash Drop!! *Igor and Friends Pirate Adventures *Igor and Friends: Space Blasters *Igor and Friend's GoAnimate Mayhem These cost $50,000 for this ($99,950,000 is your cash) but you may miss more money because of these tasks: #5 people got injured #2 people got drowned For the first task, you got to have no problem. You got to get seven first aid kits ($99,930,000), to send for both tasks. In the second task, if you don't do it at time (time limit is 5:00), you will fail the level and miss $10,000,000 from your cash as you didn't help them! So be sure to do it in time before you continue with your job. After that, build these rides: *Igor and Friends Roller Mayhem *Igor's Philharmagic *Pingy's Great Escape *Igor and Friends: Flashlight Seekers *Igor's Space Tours *Igor's GoAnimate Orchestra After building them, you will miss $5,000,000 ($94,930,000), but this time you again earn a construction bonus: $10,000,000 ($104,930,000), the first time after earlier levels. But before you move to Weegee Land, make sure you do an injury fix (get a first aid kit and give it to an injured person). Weegee Land (level eight) Your only task is to build these constructions: *Weegee's 4D Theatre *MalleoCoaster *Samaweegee's Hideout *Fakegee Fun Zone *Papa Squeegee *Walleo's Pickle *WaWeegee's Skinny Bikes But be careful. Each one costs $10,000,000, which makes your cash drastically fall ($64,930,000), but as a result you earn a construction bonus of $100,000,000 for each one, which leads to your cash become $464,930,000, close to becoming a billionaire (it is possible!). There are no tasks regarding news to do since you directly move to Harder Than Ever. Harder Than Ever (level nine) This is the ninth level, and is very hard, since every ride except last seven stages costs you $50,000,000. But as a result, you earn construction bonuses. To earn more money, you can begin adding restaurants in other areas. The game is not 100% unless you add all restaurants. Your only task in HTE is to construct three stages: *stage 1 *stage 2 *stage 3 Your cash will be $314,930,000 due to the extravagant prices. After that, you got to construct other 7 stages, each costing $1,000,000. After you finish, your cash will be $309,930,000. You just completed Harder than Ever. Non-attractions (between levels 9 and 10) If you didn't place the restaurants in time, you got to do that before level ten, but they are now free. Your first category is Hotels. As you placed Blue HQ, you just got to place TamaInn. During construction, more and more employees will come, and expect you being a billionaire! Your cash will become $1,009,930,000 and then place uTicket on the entrance, but due to it being a locked part, unlock it for $9,000,000 and place it on the entrance. Your next category is restuarants. Place those restaurants in the following themed areas: *Steak & Weak (steak restaurant at the central part of Guyish Central) *Soup Co. (a chain of restaurants serving soups around the park, including a restaurant in Guyish Central) *A McDonald's restaurant in World of Igor the Mii, along with another in Guyish Central and another in Polar's Older Kids Zone *A replica of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When someone completes Fazbear's Fright, he/she gets rights to enter the restaurant and eat pizza *Tsu (a sushi bar in Guyish Central and Drillimation Central) *Touhoufood (a variety food restaurant in Touhouland) *Pizza, You Say? (a pizza restaurant located near the Pearson family household) *A Pizza Hut near Mametchi's Go-Coaster *A Dave & Buster's near Meet and Greet with Mametchi and Friends *A replica of the TamaCafé at the entrance of Mametchi's GotchiWorld that serves the food served at Sonic *The Broken Barrel *A Sonic next to Mametchi's Giant Stadium *Dundercafé *A Subway near Creation Boxing, another near Tamagotchi LIVE! and another near R.O.B.O. VR Quest *Stage 257, a replica of the restaurant seen in Chicago, Illinois (found in Pac-Land) *Pac M All! You will earn 13 billion dollars for that. ($14,009,930,000) The Underground (level ten) This is the hardest level, since you need to do some digging. To do this, go to Weegee Land. Dig a 100m hole with a diameter of 50cm and then begin covering it with tiles, but don't cover two since it'll be the entrance. Place a Flowey sign on the entrance and then construct the stairs. After that place the following: *Disproportionately Big Gap *The Gasterblaster *Ruinscoaster After that, you will earn 2 billion dollars for that, and your cash will become $16,009,930,000. But you are getting a task for completion: #Igor's Philharmagic breaks down After fixing it, your last task is to construct these rides: *Toriel's Fire Magic *Undyne's Spear *Mettaton's Show You will earn 5 billion dollars for that. Super Mario Land (level eleven) To conquer Super Mario Land, you have to pay a extravagant fine, because many workers in that part of the park think bad things are coming. You will lose all your cash just ending up $9,930,000, since you lost lots. Despite it, you have nothing to worry about. Your first task is to place the following: *Toad's Carousel *DK's Barrel Blaster This will cost you totally 2 million dollars, but you will earn a construction bonus of 4 million (your cash will become $11,930,000). You will receive a piece of news: #A ride injures a person To dial emergency, find your phone in the library, and dial either "9-1-1" or "1-1-2". The operator will respond and you can continue placing when the crushed person is under emergency. You will then earn $20,000,000 for helping. After that place the following: *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros *Luigi's Mansion *Mario's Pizza and Pasta Restaurant *Super Mario Store That'll cost you 5 million, but you will earn a construction bonus of 50 million. Your cash will become 76,930,000 dollars and you are becoming to run again for billions (around 7,6% complete until one billion!). After that you will receive three news: #A robbery occurs #A person dies #A person gets scared For the second piece of news you got a time limit to solve the case. If you solve all cases under that time limit, it'll get you $100,000,000, with your cash becoming $176,930,000. Your next task is to place the following: *Bowser's Doom Coaster *Paratroopa Flyers *Yoshi's Eatery *Royal Raceway That'll cost you $6,930,000, but you will get a construction bonus of the fine twice larger. Your cash will be $183,860,000. You conquered Super Mario Land and you are about to move to Capital City, the final level. However, you will need to merge Centrals (areas with "Central" in their name, before you can conquer Capital City, which you can do it by going to the explore mode, going to your library (cabinet of equipment in-game) and getting a cutting arrow. Mark the cutting arrow to more than 75% of the border line, and then it will be cut. You will have to wait the border cut until you reach Capital City, if you do it before you complete this level. Capital City (level twelve) To proceed to this level, which is also the final one, you will need 100 billion dollars, which you can earn by merging the two Centrals. However you can find real luck. Just enable the whole week explore mode and begin expanding borders. If you do this before you end level eleven, you will likely earn more than 75 billion dollars. After you earn 150 billion dollars, start planning the territory. The territory must be at least around a square kilometer (0.38 mi²), and has at least around 8 streets. Start getting the library's road tool, and road up 8 straight lines for each direction (vertical and horizontal). Trees will be put alone in random places. All of those will cost you around 1 billion dollars, but you can also put some of rides from Guyish Central by rearranging them. After you fill up, your cash will be around $1,824,029,200, and your only step close to completion is to complete 5 tasks under a time limit. Walkthrough (extra levels) PBS Kids Land (extra level one) Cyberspace (extra level two) PaRappa Town(extra level three)